


Pretty good

by Lleu



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: Five times Brand crawls into Rune’s bed and one time Rune crawls into Brand’s.
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Pretty good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasaman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasaman/gifts).



> the tags are meant to indicate that there is _both_ (inevitably) angst _and_ domestic fluff. in any case — thank you, yasaman, for the prompt that led me to this fic! I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :-)

He’s — still — drunk, or tipsy, or whatever you want to call it, head spinning unpleasantly from both the alcohol and the rejection (the shame), curled up in bed trying and failing to think about literally anything but Geoff.

“Rune?” It’s Brand. Obviously; Rune realizes belatedly that he felt him approaching, feels his concern, feels — something else. Hard to pin down, with his head like this. Also he thinks Brand might be hiding it from him, whatever it is. “Rune.”

It’s Brand, sitting down on the edge of his bed, reaching out, hand hesitating, hovering over Rune’s cheek even though Rune can feel it there, their companion bond like electricity running between them.

“Scoot over,” Brand says. Rune wants to protest, but Brand is already pushing him unceremoniously but, nonetheless, gently closer to the wall so he can lie down next to him. He puts his arms, a little awkwardly, around Rune, and Rune loses it completely, sobbing, angry at Geoff and angrier at himself for caring so much about something — some _one_ — so stupid.

“It’s okay,” Brand says, a little awkwardly. “It’s going to be okay.”

This is neither the first time nor the last that Brand crawls into bed with him.

*

Brand is the first person he lets touch him after — that night. Obviously other people touch him first, nurses and doctors and also a particularly stupid paparazzo who gets a glimpse of the Tower’s aspect, immediately passes out, and never bothers Rune again.

But Brand is the first person he wants to touch him. As usual he doesn’t have to ask, not with words. He’s lying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying not to fall asleep because he knows exactly what faces he’ll see if he does, when Brand — Rune can feel his worry standing there in the hall — knocks on his door.

“Come in,” he says.

Brand closes the door carefully behind him, returning the room to its mostly-darkness. Again he sits on the edge of the bed, this time with his back to Rune; Rune can feel him wanting to be closer, wanting to help, and so he reaches out, touches Brand’s arm.

“Rune,” Brand says, his voice cracking just a little; normally Rune would tease him about it, but not now.

Rune closes his hand around Brand’s arm, pulls him down, till Brand is lying next to him, precariously balanced on the edge of the bed until Rune notices this and moves over to make space for him. They lie there in silence for a long time, their shoulders pressed together. Finally, calmer now that Brand’s here, Rune drifts off into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

Brand is still there when he wakes up the next morning. He still has Brand. He always will. One nice thing — the only one for a long while.

*

“It’s time to get up,” Brand says, but it’s muffled, because his face is currently pressed into one of Rune’s pillows; his right arm is flung out across Rune’s chest, which is what jolted Rune out of sleep. Rune sighs, exasperated but not really mad. There are worse ways to be woken up than Brand flopping into bed with him.

“Is it really?” Rune asks finally. He rolls onto his side, tugging on Brand’s arm until they’re sort of spooning, although Brand doesn’t _quite_ commit to cuddling him. He’s careful about the boundary between them, such as it is. Sometimes Rune wishes he wouldn’t be, or at least not quite as much.

“It’s past ten,” Brand says. He sounds tired, which he probably is — _Rune_ certainly is after everything they did yesterday ( _No more smug fucking vampires, please! Never again!_ ), and knowing Brand he got up this morning and went for a run despite this.

“Do we have anything else lined up today?” Rune asks.

“No,” Brand admits.

“And we just got paid for the whole vampire thing,” Rune says. “So I say we can take another hour off.”

Brand gives a low rumble of disapproval but doesn’t say anything aloud; Rune smiles, because he knows he’s won, at least for now. He shifts back, closer to Brand, and Brand obligingly rests his forehead against the back of Rune’s head, his breath warm on Rune’s neck.

“An hour,” Brand says finally. “Then we’re going for a run.”

“An hour,” Rune confirms, pointedly not commenting on the _going for a run_ part.

*

Usually it’s Brand who comes to Rune’s bed, but every so often it’s the other way around. Rune wakes up tense from an indistinct but nonetheless unsettling nightmare-dream and makes his way downstairs to Brand’s room. Brand, in his underwear, opens the door for him before he knocks, looking a little bleary but still more awake than Rune. Rune practically falls into his arms and Brand hugs him tightly.

“Hey,” Brand says. He’s soothing — his voice, his arms, his presence.

“Thanks,” Rune mumbles.

Brand leads him over a few piles of miscellaneous junk back to his bed and they settle in there, Rune pressing his face into Brand’s chest. Brand pulls the blanket up over them and Rune realizes he was shivering, just a little; Brand, of course, feels like a furnace as always.

Slowly, Rune feels himself relax.

“Thanks,” he says again, after a while.

“Any time,” Brand says softly.

“Can I stay here?”

“Only if you promise not to end up hogging all the blankets,” Brand says.

“I would never!” Rune protests.

Brand laughs, and that, Rune thinks, is pretty good.

*

“Brand —!” Rune gasps, and then he cums, shuddering, into Brand’s mouth; Brand currently has Rune’s hands pinned to the sheets at his sides, leaving him to just writhe a little bit as Brand swallows, warm, around him.

Finally Brand lets him go, pushing Rune gently but firmly onto his side and sliding up behind him so they’re spooning again. He presses a kiss against the back of Rune’s neck; also Rune can feel Brand’s dick pressing lightly against his ass through the fabric of Brand’s briefs.

He opens his mouth to offer to reciprocate, but Brand cuts him off: “No. That was for _you_. Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay,” Rune says, not entirely satisfied but too boneless, still, to argue. After a while, lying in comfortable silence, Rune says, quietly, “I do, though.”

“Hm?” Brand sounds sleepy, although his hard-on still hasn’t gone down.

“I do worry about you,” Rune says. “Just for the record.”

“I know,” Brand says, kissing his neck lightly again. They’re silent again, then, listening to the sound of each other’s breathing.

 _I love you_ , Rune thinks.

*

“ _What_ a fucking _day_ ,” Brand says, tossing himself down next to Rune, who’s flipping half-heartedly through the latest local bestseller, some ridiculous thriller he hasn’t been paying attention to for the past hundred pages. He’s on page one hundred and four. “I can’t believe you’re reading that crap,” Brand adds, glancing over at the pages. “We do wilder stuff than this, like, once a week. At least.” He sounds personally aggrieved.

Rune laughs and sets the book aside. “That’s true.”

He leans his head on Brand’s shoulder, and Brand slips an arm around him.

“I love you,” Rune says abruptly. “You know that, right?”

There’s a long pause — long enough that Rune sits up and looks at Brand. But Brand’s just looking back at him, smiling — a kind of silly-looking grin, honestly.

“Yeah,” Brand says. “I know. I love you, too, Rune.”

“I know,” Rune says, settling back down. He’s smiling now, too, though.

“You’re so fucking cheesy sometimes,” Brand says.

“And you love it.”

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
